Demonic Gaurdian
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: Instead of going to Dursley's Harry is raised by a demon named Mor Draug who was summoned by James in his 7th year to be his familiar. Now sworn to protect his son Harry and teach him of his mothers true family linaege. Manipulative!Dumbledor Bashing of Weasels except for the twins, Charlie and Bill. Somewhat kind!Severus and Draco Evil/Dark!Harry Demon!Harry Good!Fenrir
1. The Summons

"Yes! I _can_ summon it just you watch ill summon it right in front of everyone!" James yelled at the ones gathered. Remus looked frightened and Sirius was just grinning Peter was missing though.

* * *

Great Hall

"James. I don't think you know about the consequences of what your about to do." Dumbledor said. James ignored him and started chanting the summons **"Ego vocant super ignis spiritus A fortis voluit creatura Pilum quod suus nigrior nocte Dentes fortis ut semper Regina invocabo luporum Ad esse mea nota recipere placitum LUPINUS unum et hoc numquam OCCIDO!"**

the runes that were drawn on the floor of the great hall glowed and started emmiting black smoke that moved toward the center of the runes and started molding into a human like shape with wings wolf ears and tail. When it was done a female was standing there eyes closed right hand in front of her closed into a fist the other at her side. A long black tail with a dark red tip the same with her ears and wings

"**Who summoned me? Which mortal was foolish enough to think that I would be a **_**familiar?"**_ everyone was in shock that James had managed to summon this _creature_ to Hogwarts. James stepped forward swallowing down all his fear and held a determined look. "I summoned you here mighty Queen of wolves to prove a point and ask for help." The Queen looked at him curiously and nodded for him to go on. "A war is upon us a dark wizard named Voldemort-" everyone flinched except for a few, "he is gathering an army and trying to annihilate the muggles as well as the people who has gone against him everyone who doesn't agree with him. I ask your help to defeat him milady."

The Queens eyes snapped open and a lot of people paled at the red eyes the queen took determined steps toward James and everyone held their breathe. She raised her right hand and grabbed James' bowed head forcing him to look in her eyes. She saw that he was telling the truth but also found that a certain old man was interfering with fates.

**"Child I cannot help you now, but on hallows eve the day your first born is entered in this wretched world I will come back. Fates has decided what is to come but I see many trying to change it."** She snapped the fingers on her left hand and a scroll, and large ink well appeared. She reached up to her wings and pulled of a single, the only, black _and _red feather. She then snapped once again for a ceremonial onyx dagger.

She motioned for him to put his left hand over the empty inkwell. When he did what was asked she slices his hand and let the blood fall in. when it was half way full she healed his hand and repeated the process on her own hand. Everyone paled further especially the 6th and 7th years who knew about blood rituals and contracts. She handed over her feather and the scroll opened revealing a delicately drawn X with a single straight line.

James did not even hesitate to write his full name. Right when he finished the white scroll turned red and black she smirked and grabbed his left wrist in a painful grip an image started to mark just below his palm. When the image was finally done it showed a great black wolf with red eyes black wings tipped red as well as the tail and ears howling at a pale moon.

**"Whenever you wish to summon me **_**mortal **_**smear blood, your blood, on the image then call my name."** James looked at her funny. "What is your name you never told me." She smirked when he caught on to her trick. **"My Name is Mor Draug it is High Elvish for Black Wolf. I must return to my realm now." **She placed her right hand on his heart. **"Be at peace Vara."** With that she disappeared and James blacked out.

ENGLISH LATIN

**I call upon a fire breath Ego vocant super ignis spiritus **

**A strong willed creature A fortis voluit creatura**

**Fur that's blacker than night Pilum quod suus nigrior nocte**

**Teeth as strong as ever Dentes fortis ut semper**

**I call upon the Queen of wolves Regina invocabo luporum**

**To be mine familiar Ad esse mea nota**

**Accept my plea Wolfish one Recipere placitum LUPINUS unum**

**And let this never be UNDONE Et hoc numquam OCCIDO**

* * *

**Countess Grave: Sooooooo i wrote another story...i could not help it its benn stuck in my head for so long so i thought why not so here i am posting another story. but i couldnt help it soo yeah i will only say this once I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I JUST OWN THE PLOT AND MY CHARACTERS oh and please review because i'm not 100% sure i'll want to continue this so i have to have a motive sooo yeah bye now and have a good whatever (morning, ect.)**


	2. The Birth

Chapter 2 of Demonic Guardian

* * *

James smiled at the sight of his first born son. "James, darling aren't you going to call Mor Draug?" James eyes lit up and he smiled at his wife. "Let me call in Sirius first. Remus and Peter are visiting tomorrow." James went out of the room and came back a couple minutes later with Sirius in tow. Sirius had a crazy grin on his face when he went over to his godson while James went and stood in a corner to summon Mor Draug.

He slit the palm of his right hand and smeared the blood on the wolf image. "Mor Draug I kindly summon you to see my first born son." There was a flash of smoke but it cleared to show Mor Draug. She walked swiftly over to Lily and young Harry **"You have a beautiful child Lily. Did you give him a middle name yet?" **Lily smiled kindly back at the wolf demon

"We were thinking to name Harry James Potter." The demon wolf grimaced. **"In my home realm one does not give the child the same name as someone else in the family from their grandparents and parents if I could give a suggestion to a middle name." **

Lily looked to James who just shrugged and nodded his head yes she followed his lead and nodded yes after all it was just a _suggestion._ **"Would Zloto Vŭlk suffice?" **Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, "Harry Zloto Vŭlk Potter. Hmmm Yes I kind of like it. Tell me Draug what does it mean?" Draug tensed a little not expecting them to ask that question.

She sighed and looked at them, **"It means **_**Dark **_**Wolf (A/N it really means Evil Wolf) in Bulgarian." **Sirius had a peculiar scrunched up look on his face. "Why _Dark? _Why not _Good _or _Light _and why Wolf." She looked at all of them and sighed again **'I seem to be sighing a lot lately' **Draug thought to herself. **"Because it has to do with the fates while I do not like them I must take into account of what might or might not happen depending on the situation or the fact it might change. I just hope everything stays somewhat the same when I'm next summoned."**

She grimaced at the future laid out for the ones present in this room but she could only save one, the fates would only spare one, and she chose young Harry who was just a child new in this creul world. To young to know the true horrors that this world could bring. The deaths of so many for a pointless fight she gave a low growl when she felt Fate trying to look into her mind. She was standing in the corner though so no one heard or noticed.

But what _she _noticed, with a grimace, was that they truly looked like a good family. She knew that if James and Lily were to live and raise Harry he would grow up with a somewhat closed mind, powerful yes, but still the fact still remains that the balance would be forever out of place and to restore that balance he would need an affinity for the Dark. She gave an annoyed smirk as she thought back to the so-called _dark lord _

**'Ha! **_**Dark lord **_**who does he thinks he is that he can go around and spout of this blasphemy. He knows nothing about what it is to be the **_**true **_**dark lord. The true dark lord would not rule with fear but strength with the knowledge and power to back it up. He would welcome **_**every **_**dark creature and dark wizard with open arms and a kind smile**.' She looked with a sad smile.

"Draug? May I ask a favor?" James asked looking uncertain and nervous. Mor Draug nodded yes. "We were writing up our will yesterday and wanted to ask if in the off chance that Lily and I both die and Remus or Sirius or Peter are unable to take care of Harry that you would. That you would be his Magical/legal Guardian in the wizarding and muggle world. Is this okay with you I mean if you don't except we have Severus as a last resort but we _DO NOT _want Harry to live with Lily's sister's family I could only imagine what they would try to do to little Harry."

She inwardly smirked happy that she wouldn't have to ask or go through anything regarding custody of the child if he didn't have anyone left to go to. But on the outside she kept a blank mask then smiled kindly **"Of course James you and Lily, you to Sirius, are my friends I would do anything to help you and little Vŭlk." **They sighed in relief and she raised an eyebrow in a questioning look. James scratched the back of his head with a look she was most suspicious of.

"Well that's good then considering we already wrote it up signed it and gave it to the goblins to hold. Sorry, by the way, I just didn't want to summon you for just that reason so I decided to wait until harry was born and then summon you like you wanted and ask you about the will." Draug gave a strained smile and shook her head in disbelief.

**"It is a good thing, James, that I have passed leadership to my clan to my first born (daughter) Tempest otherwise I would have said no. I must be getting back now James, Lily, Sirius, I do not wish for Tempest to worry about me or try to kill me for not saying where I was going. But I also have to go because her first right-for-leadership clan fight is today, goodbye." **

With that she vanished into the shadows. "You know," Sirius started, "She's kind of frightening." James just shrugged and went back to looking at his son while Lily rolled her eyes. Sirius looked to where Draug disappeared then back to Lily only to shrug and walk over to his friend/brother and his precious godson. "I swear James he looks just like you and think of the pranks we can teach him!" James and Sirius high-fived and Lily Smiled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Countess Grave: I feel very proud of this story and thank you everyone who is reading it I would also like to thank GirlWhoLovesToReadBooks for being the first to review my story.**


	3. The Will Reading

Chapter 3 Demonic Guardian

* * *

"Mor Draug! I call upon you please! Come save…my….child.." James swiped the image with his blood and said his last words as Draug appeared with narrowed eyes. She walked over to James and flipped him on his back. **"I am sorry my child, but I will avenge your death and fates will not touch your child ever again." **With that she closed his eyes and went upstairs to see the aftermath of what happened. There Lily lay unmoving on her back and young Harry crying in his crib. She sneered at the robes that lay on the floor a few feet away from the door. Draug gracefully walked to Lily and knelt down beside her with sad eyes.

**"Forgive me Lily for I have been terrible to you and your family." **She closed Lily's eyes as well and walked over to Harry. Harry stopped crying and raised his small, fragile hands to Draug. She smiled and picked him up and right at that moment she heard a loud motor of a motorcycle. She took one last look at Lily and disappeared with Harry clutching to her black shirt. 'slam' "James! James? No, no you can't be dead please!" Sirius ran up the stairs to Harry's room.

"Lily? No! No how-why….Harry to!" Sirius dropped to his knees and started crying for the loss of his friends and godson. He got a hard and crazed look in his eyes as he got up a few moments later. "This is all Peter's fault! I'll kill you Peter i swear it!" Sirius ran out the door back downstairs and jogged to his motorcycle, plots of revenge taking root in his mind. He didn't notice Hagrid there and sped of without even once looking back.

Back with Mor Draug

Draug had shadowed directly into Gringots scaring quite a few witches and wizards. Although most just sneered at her. **"Fangclaw, I need to speak to Ragnock can you inform him that I am here? I will be waiting in the private rooms for his response." **Her melodic voice soothed everyone and lulled them into a state of false comfort and safety. She quickly walked over to one of the doors and entered. Harry shifted in her arms slightly and made a pitiful whining noise "I suppose you are hungry than, Harry?"

She said using her _human _voice losing the threating undertone that was usually always present in her speech. Harry just reached up with his small hands in response. Draug quickly summoned a bottle of warm milk and gave the bottle to Harry so he could drink."Mor Draug? I did not expect to see you here so soon. I thought that you were waiting for the Potter's will to be read when they die? And who, may I ask, is that child?" Draug looked at him with a pained expression.

"The Potter's are dead Ragnock the will invitations must be sent out and read as soon as possible. The sooner they are read the less chance anyone can interfere with what is written in it especially with where young Harry is supposed to be placed." If Ragnock was surprised by her normal voice he didn't show it. "Of course Mor Draug we will get on it right away and with the spead we can send things everyone should be here within the hour. I will show you to the Will reading room. Do you want a notice me not charm placed on you?" Draug nodded her head yes and followed behind him at a calm pace.

**An Hour Later**

Draug looked at everyone that was present in the room. Dumbledore(Manipulative bastard), Molly and Arthur Weasley(Dumbledore worshipers she sneered), Remus Lupin('His face is to sad' she thought), and Madame Longbottom was present seeing as Fred and Alice(?) couldn't make it(Poor souls) and finally Severus Snape(no comment). Dumbledore looked rather pleased with himself and Draug had to swallow down a threating growl at him.

"Hello my name is Ragnock leader of Gringots if everyone would please take a seat the reading shall commence in a moment." Dumbledore was the last to sit down but the first to ask a question. "If I may ask do you happen to know what is of their son, young Harry Potter." He made it more of a demand than a question and Ragnock sneered at him. "Young Mr. Potter is currently in good hands and will be given to whomever the will states he should be given to." Dumbledore lost the sparkles in his eyes. "he should go to his relatives the Dursley's seeing as they are the only family he has left plus there are blood wards protecting the house he will be safe there."

He tried to discretely throw a wandless compulsion spell on Ragnock but Draug quickly and easily countered it. "Let us begin with the Potter will reading." He put a silvery globe on the table and James and Lily came into view. "I, James Ignotias Potter am of sound mind and body-_yeah right-_shut up Sirius! And I, Lily Rose(idk her middle name) Potter nee Evens am also of sound mind and body. This is our last Will and testament. First Molly and Arthur we leave you with 1,000 galleons in the hope that you will get out of your hero worshiping to Albus. Second, Albus we leave you nothing you have manipulated and hurt to many people in your lifetime. Third, Frank and Alice if you are not there than we assume something bad happened but we give you both 1,000 galleons each as well as a 1,000 to Madame Longbottom who we assume will take care of young Neville. Remus we give you our cottage up in the forest you know the one and also 10,000 galeons you're a good friend so treat yourself well and if everything went as she told us Sirius is probably on his way to Azkaban with no trial please save him from this fate it was peter who betrayed us. We would have given you Harry as well Remus but we know the ministry would never allow it. Severus we or more specifically Lily give you 10,000 galleons in the hopes you will start living a life actually worth living. Finally what I'm sure you've all been waiting for, the guardianship of our son Harry Zloto Vŭlk Potter, Please treat him well Mor Draug and if you've changed your mind about taking care of him give him to Severus if he can't or won't take care of him let Narcissa take care of him. Beyond what you all think she is really kind. That is all we have to say so good luck out there in the living _relm." _

Dumbledore looked absolutely livid Madame Longbottom had left a little shocked, the Weasley's were in speechless along with Severus. "You can't honestly believe that James and Lily would let their son be raised by a-a- a _demon _this is outrageous he is going to live with the Dursley's and that's final." Everyone looked at him as the words sunk in _the-boy-who-lived _raised by a _heartless monster. _

"Dumbledore you wound me with your cruel and harsh words. You know that _I _am not the monster hear _you_ are, you manipulative old bastard" They all looked at Draug who had a slightly vicious smile and then at cute little Harry who was nestled, peacfully asleep in her arms. She nodded to Ragnock. "I shall be taking my leave Ragnock. Remus, when they said take care of yourself they meant get new clothes and treat yourself well by the way, I will be in touch I know how much you care for little Vŭlk, oh and Severus expect mail from me, don't freak out if I send a small Demon wolf or something of the like, for we will be in touch as well now goodbye." With that she disappeared, yet again, in the shadows. Albus was clearly furious much to the goblins amusement which of course only made his anger worse.

* * *

...

Countess Grave: Thank you everyone for subscribing to my story alerts it means quite a lot to me and thank you **Sable2684** for reviewed


	4. The arrival: Shadow Castle

**Ch. 4 of Demonic Guardian**

* * *

Mor Draug and Little Vŭlk arrived at their destination without a sound as the child was sleeping in Draug's arms. She smiled kindly down at him, "Well little one welcome to Shadow Castle." The castle was black with touches of red and as large, if not larger than, Hogwarts. It was a truly intimidating castle. She looked up and saw two men walking toward her with an unnatural grace. "Mor Draug, who is the little one? I could sense him from all the way on the other side of the castle." Draug looked slightly surprised at this but smiled non the less.

"This, Dire, Samira, is little Harry Zloto Vŭlk Potter. You remember them I was protecting this one threw them." Dire's smiled and stepped forward his fangs sticking out. He gently touched Harry and he smiled more when Harry opened his eyes and only looked at him curiously instead of fear like most children. He looked to his mate Samira and laughed at his expression of confusion. "Well as curious as this is, Warren, you know the werewolf, he's looking for said something about crazy mortals and idiotic dark lords." Samira said with a slight drawl in his voice as if he was bored, which he probably was.

Dire laughed again, "Oh yes he was quite adamant in finding you even went as far as _sniffing _you out it was quite hilarious he ended up going to the nightmare stables because Dramire smelled like you apparently." Draug raised an eyebrow but smiled at them anyway. "Well then I will go and find him then, else he worries." She started walking toward the front doors of the castle.

* * *

"Damon! Do you know where Draug is I have something important to tell her and I. Cant. Find. Her." The werewolf ground out obviously annoyed. Damon raised an elegant eyebrow and looked straight into his eyes. "If you only had peace and patience, Warren, she will be here soon. She cannot always tend to one person at a time; she has many things she must do." Damon walked right passed Warren and fell into a kneeling position. "Milady." Warren quickly turned around and did the same Wolf(Mor Draug) merely looked at them curiously.

"Rise, this is not a place of subservience but of allies and protection. Samira and Dire said you wished to speak to me, Warren." Warren growled at the two vampires flanking Wolf but then his eyes fell on the child in Wolf's arms. He merely ignored it for now in favor of telling Wolf the information he had gathered. "Yes, Queen Wolf, I have come to tell you that the false dark lord has fallen this night killed by the Potter child. All the Death Eaters are in total chaos not knowing what to do as well as that the Potter child apparently went _missing _at least that is what Albus Dumbledore is saying he also did not grant Sirius Black a trial_._" Wolf's eyes narrowed but she could nothing yet as it was not time to do anything except care for the child in her arms at the moment.

"Harry Potter is not missing, the Death Eaters are idiots, Albus Dumbledore will die in time, and there is nothing I can do to help Sirius Black. The child in my arms is Harry Zloto Vŭlk Potter spread word that he is** protected** and _legally _adopted by me and any harm that befalls him is as if harming me you have been warned Warren. I know how you are and you will only get one chance if you hurt any other child I will be forced to end your existence. Damon walk with me, Samira, Dire go patrol and talk to the centaurs they will want to know about my little wolf."

Warren cringed in fear his eyes darting around wondering about how much she knew. Damon smiled while Samira and Dire bowed and walked away. Damon and Wolf started walking toward the west wing towers where her room was located. "How are you Damon? It has been a very long time since we've spoken." Damon offered another small smile. "Indeed I have missed our talks mother. Is this child to be my little brother?" He looked down at Harry as he looked up at Damon. "Yes Damon he is, would you like to hold him?" Damon's silver eyes widened and his snow white wolf ears pointed forward moving his equally as white hair. Wolf nodded and he held out his arms as she put Harry in them gently. Damon smiled and shifted him so he could use his right hand to wave slightly in front of Harry's vision.

"Hello little Wolf my name is Damon and I am your older brother now. Though we have a sister my twin Tempest but she is the leader of the clan now but mother will always be the Queen that makes us princes you know. Little Prince Harry, that sounds nice and I am the elder Prince Damon but no one knows we have to be quite about it so no one targets me. As he started talking to Harry and telling him about their kingdom and the wolves Wolf smiled knowing it would be good for Damon to have a little brother to talk to and protect.

As they reached Wolf's room she took Harry from Damon, and gave him astern look, "Damon get some sleep you need it especially now that Harry is here we need to make sure he is protected many will want to kill him or use him for evil things we cannot let this happen." Damon nodded, "Yes mother I shall protect him with my life and when he's old enough I'll teach him how to use battle knives and summoning skills, right?"

Wolf smiled and nodded, then shooed Damon on his way. Once he was out of view she sighed and smiled sadly at Harry. "You understand what is happening don't you? I know I can tell you will always remember everything a gift and a curse, I am truly sorry for my actions but you must be protected and learn as much as possible before you return to your world." She placed Harry in the crib by her bed and laid down in her own bed falling asleep.

* * *

_**Countess Grav****e:**_ yay another chapter I would like to thank all those reading, and reviewing my story so thank you Justpucky , Madd Girl, and Insomniac-Gaara4488

**Also I would like to point out that I have a poll on my profile on what kind of spirit he should have.**


	5. The Kidnaping traitor

**Well then this is chapter 5 and im working on 6 so ill have that up soon i hope. i would like topoint out that i have a poll for this story on my profile and is swiftly coming to an end with chapter 7 so i have 1 mor chapter before i close it please vote**

* * *

_**Ch. 5 of Demonic Guardian**_

Wolf looked around panicking only slightly, she then turned to face her son. "And you said Warren disappeared at the same time as Harry?" Damon nodded his head still worried and angry at the implications and coincidence that Warren and Harry disappeared at the same time. "Yes mother and the guards at the front gate said they saw him disappear with something in a bag. They said it might have been a port key." Wolf growled.

"When I get my hands on him he will die in a very painful way." She turned her cloak fluttering behind her blending in with the shadows. "Let us check the werewolf clubs in Nocturne alley, then the Vampire ones. Call Dire and Samira they shall accompany us." Damon nodded and started walking off but he paused and and looked back worry marring his face. "What if-if we don't find him?" Wolf growled.

"We will find him he is only 8 years old but he has been training with you for a year now he should be fine enough to escape and wait for us. If he did escape he'll be at the Bloody Marry." Damon nodded and ran to go find Dire and Samira. _Please be okay my little one_

* * *

There was a loud crack that disturbed the silence not stopping to see if anyone noticed him he quickly walked into a bar called Mixed Blood it was the only bar that housed both Werewolf and Vampire. He lowered his head and went to the counter. "Has a man named Snake arrived here yet?" the Barman looked at him with little interest. "Through that door room 13 just walk up the stairs and take a right."

He pointed his gnarled hand to a door in the back. The man just nodded hitched the bag up higher on his back and left without a word toward the door. He opened the door and grimaced at the darkness. He went quickly up the stairs and finally arrived at room 13. _A very unlucky number _He knocked once then opened the door and strode in with purpose. "Ah, Warren you were almost late do you have what I asked for?" A man in elegant robes and pale blonde hair asked hands resting on his snake cane. Warren raised his head and glared at the man.

"Yes Malfoy, I hope you know how hard it is to find a boy of that specification." Malfoy's face showed no emotion. "Well where is it that is if you actually even have it." Warren glared at him but took the bag off his shoulder and dumped its contents on the ground revealing what looked to be an unconscious 8 year old child with black hair. Malfoy looked the boy over and looked pointedly at Warren. He pulled out a long stick and pointed it at the child. "enervate." He said and the boy woke with a start his eyes opened to reveal eyes of emerald he glared hatefully at Warren.

"When Mother finds you she will tear you to shreds in such a way that you will feel it beyond your death." Warren gulped loudly but looked at Malfoy who grabbed the child's chin roughly. He looked over the child and nodded and pushed him back. "He will do here is your money. Now leave my sight, Warren." The boy glared at Malfoy. "What do you think you're doing!" Malfoy raised his hand and struck the boy across the face. "Silence. Now then hold this." He pulled out a glove and forced the unwilling child to touch it. "Malfoy Manor." He said and they were gone.

* * *

The group of four gathered in front of the Mixed Blood it being the last bar they had to check. Wolf slammed the door open. Everyone looked up but quickly realized just who it was that was entering the bar. "Lady Wolf, Lord Dire, are you looking for something?" The barman said Wolf gave them a strained smile. "Kain, have you seen Warren?" Kain looked at them and nodded. Right when he was about to speak the object of their conversation walked in from the back door. His eyes widened comically he tried to take a step back but Kain, as he was closer, tackled him to the ground and lifted him up. "Where is Harry, Warren?" she said calmly not showing the anger that raged inside her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. *Slap* Wolf slapped him hard and pulled him right in front of her growling. "Where is my little Harry!" everyone flinched and those who did not enter with the 4 realized that Warren did something extremely bad for Lady Wolf to be freaking out like this. "I sold him okay, I forgot who he most likely shot a spell at me to forget who he was." Wolf stumbled back into Damon's arms and fell her face showing horror her hand covered her mouth and she sobbed into her son's shoulder.

Dire and Samira's eyes turned black and they hissed in anger and struck out cutting him with their claws. Kain handed the now bloodied Warren to them and knelt down beside his Queen. "Lady Wolf it will be okay while I didn't see the man's face I did catch his scent. All I have to do is match the scent to the person." Wolf looked more relieved at that but still cried over the loss of Harry and her failed promise.

* * *

**_Countess Grave_: Well then that took longer than I thought it would to write but then again I had a block in how old Harry should be when this happened so I just settled at 8 years old. Anyways my thanks to Cooky Crumbla and Make war not love. war is fun, thanks for reviewing**

_**Also I would like to point out that I have a poll on my profile on what kind of spirit he should have.**_


	6. The arrival: Malfoy Manor

Soo i read the chapter that was here before i edited it and i was like what the hell was i thinking so i revised it and replaced it with this one enjoy.

* * *

"It's been 7 years and we still don't have any idea where harry is?" said rather angry Dumbledore to Severus Snape the potions teacher at Hogwarts. Snape sneered, "Who cares if the little brat went missing we don't have to worry about him anymore." Dumbledore lost what was left of the sparkles in his eyes. He continues to pace the length of his office slightly ignoring the comment that Snape said. "All my plan's ruined." He mumbled to himself, thinking about how everything could have turned so wrong all his planning gone to waste. "Well Albus if you need me I will be in my Office making lesson plans for the dunderheads coming this year." Albus didn't acknowledge him and continued to grumble and mumble. Snape nodded to himself and left his robes billowing behind him. As soon as he got to his private rooms in his office he slammed the door shut and leaned against it slowly sliding to the ground. He brought his hands up and covered his face hiding the tears that threatened to spill. "Lilly….."

* * *

**Ch. 6 of Demonic Guardian**

* * *

The mood in Shadow Castle was…..depressed, violent, and angry the castle herself, for she had a conscience just like Hogwarts, was unhappy that one of her own was stolen away from her. She made her displeasure known by hiding thing or locking doors or moving complete rooms to different sections of the castle. Samir, Dire, Damon, and Wolf were hit the hardest by this.

Dire had every vampire out there looking for little Harry and Wolf had all of her people looking she even contacted the Goblins and Centaurs to keep a look out for her little one. Wolf was on constant alert and in contact with Kain more often than not trying to find the 'Snake' they suspected former Pureblood Slytherins that use a cane. Dire was contacting his father, and in turn his father was talking to Wolf's older sister Kira, the demon Queen, about Harry. Everyone was frustrated with the lack of information on them.

* * *

Malfoy Manor was very large, that was the first thought in Harry's mind the second was, how the hell am I supposed to escape when the man can look through the back of his head. As soon as they were deposited, rather harshly, on the ground because Harry had, at the last second, yanked the portkey throwing them off balance in the private drawing room of the manor in front of one Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Who merely raised an eyebrow in question at her husband, who quickly glared at the child. "Lucius dear, who is this child?" she only gave Harry a passing glance though. Harry's pupils became silted like a cats and had to force down a growl that attempted to escape him. Lucius looked at him with disdain, "He is to be Draco's servant, as the heir to the Veela throne it is time he got into some of our kinds traditions. Harry's eyes narrowed in anger and he clenched his fists. Narcissa looked slightly startled but covered it quickly enough.

She looked at Harry, "what is your name little one." She asked or demanded it depended on how you looked at the situation. Harry remained silent at this. Lucius took this rather badly as he slapped him and demanded his name. Harry still remembered what Damon told him to do if he was ever captured 1. You were stupid to get caught in the first place, 2. Don't answer them. 3. Give them a false name. "My name is Sicarius Noctis it means Assassin of the night." He ground out through clenched teeth. The adults looked startled that but quickly dismissed it as the parents being crazy. "Are you a pureblood or a mudblood Sicarius?" Harry looked her straight in the eyes while strengthening his Occlumency shields. "My name is Sicarius Noctis a Pureblood my parents died when I was young and my gaurdians, for I have many, are Mor Draug, Lord Dire, Queen Kira, King Nilas my place of residence is Shadow castle."

Lucius' eyes widened and at each name he paled more and more. "Lucius dear, who are those people?" He took steps back and sat down heavily in his chair. 'sometimes it doesn't hurt to tell the truth, well part of it anyways.' Harry thought and internally smirked. "Lord Dire is the prince of the vampires his father is King Nilas. 'Queen' Mor Draug is a demon wolf but she rules over every wolf while her older sister Queen Kira is the Queen of the demons." Narcissa paled as well and swallowed heavily. "What are we going to do." Lucius shook his head and stood up."Im going to Firecall Severus he may know something about him. If he doesn't im going to contact the Veela elders and seek their guidance on what I should do we already have strained relations with the demons werewolves and vampires." She nodded silently and got up. "Come little Sicarius." She said a little force as she gently took his hand and led him out the room with a rather forced smile on her face. As soon as they were out of sight he went to the fireplace and called for Severus.

* * *

Narcissa led him through so many halls he nearly forgot the way he came. "Sicarius, how did my husband get you?" Harry glanced up at her. She seemed truly interested in him, he smirked might as well create a little disorder in the family. "One of the werewolves that lived at Shadow castle kidnapped me in the dead of night while I was sleeping. He shot a stupefy at me and then shoved me inside a bag. The next thing I know he's throwing me out of the bag and sold me to your husband. All I want is to go home my mom must be really worried about me." Narcissa looked startled.

"I thought you said your parents were dead?" Harry shook his head and smiled slightly at her motherly look. "My biological parents are dead but my mother, Mor Draug, adopted me so she is my mom Damon is my brother and Tempest is my sister. They must be falling apart with me missing. You see Damon placed my protection and happiness in his hands so he's going to take this as a personal failure and be depressed." Narcissa looked like she was sad and angry at the same time, unsure of what emotion she should choose. They stopped in front of one of the many doors in the manor and she opened it revealing a large room. "You will sleep here tonight and we will talk more in the morning." With those last words she shut Harry in missing his smirk. "By that time I'll have my knife and you all might be dead."

* * *

Severus was just about to go to sleep when his good friend Lucius Malfoy just happened to call him via Fire. "Yes Lucius what can I do for you?" He asked politely enough. "Severus I have a big problem and I need all the help I can get to solve it and you are the first person on the list." Severus grimaced, he had just finished writing all the plans for next year and was extremely tired. "Can this wait until tomorrow morning Lucius it is after all almost two in the morning?" Lucius looked as if he was about to yank him through the floo himself before nodding. "I will call you in the morning then Severus." Severus nodded and broke the connection. Shaking his head he wondered what could freak out his friend so much.

* * *

Lucius walked through the halls of his manor shaking his head deep in thought. "Father, Are you okay?" Lucius glanced over his shoulder seeing his only son Draco standing there. He smiled slightly. "Everything is fine Draco although I am curious as to why you are not asleep yet?" Draco blushed and mumbled out a sorry before walking back to his room. Lucius finally reached his room and opened the door to see his wife laying down own the bed arms crossed and glaring at him. He sighed and stepped through the door shutting it softly behind him. "Yes, dear?" Narcissa just narrowed her eyes further and spoke softly but her voice carried strongly through the room. "You got someone to kidnap him from his _family _and then _bought _him?! Lucius how could you? He had a mother, a brother, and a sister! And you took him from them I thought you were going to get an orphan or a child that was being abused but no you kidnapped a boy with a loving family." Lucius got into the bed and looked straight at Narcissa. "Dear he could be lying to you, to us. I called Severus he is coming over in the morning and will help us with this…problem." She nodded and with a wave of his wand the candles blew out and they fell asleep not in the least concerned about what little Sicarius could be doing.

* * *

Harry finished drawing the circle of runes in blood and sat in the center crossing his legs and closing his eyes. His breath slowed and the candles flickered causing the shadows to dance around him. As he started chanting under his breath in an unknown language the blood started moving directly in front of him forming an elaborate dagger a foot long. By the time he was done he was sweating and gasping for breath. Grabbing the dagger and stumbling forward he crawled into the bed and fell into a deep sleep missing a tall form made of shadows smiling kindly at him.

* * *

In the morning Lucius woke Narcissa and they got dressed. He sent Narcissa to go check on Sicarius while he called Severus and she nodded. When Lucius stuck his head in the fire he noticed that Severus was dressed and ready to go. He smirked at him and motioned him forward Severus nodded and walked through to Malfoy Manor. Lucius quickly updated Severus on what happened from the time he first got to the boy to the time where the boy told him of his 'relations' "Did you ever think he might be lying to you Lucius?" Lucius looked like he just got slapped then became red with rage he quickly summoned a house elf to go and retrieve his wife and Sicarius.

* * *

Harry was startled awake when someone knocked on the door to the room, quickly hiding the dagger in the back of his pants. Walking to the door he opened it and looked at Narcissa with no expression on his face. "Come Sicarius, I will introduce you to my son Draco at breakfast." Harry nodded and followed her. Halfway down though a house elf appeared before them and stuttered out that Lucius wanted to see the immediately.

* * *

As soon as they entered which wasn't long he roughly grabbed the boy's arm and said, "Were you lying to me boy?!" Harry shrunk back slightly in fear making his hair on his forehead move and reveal the then nearly faded lightning scar. He saw this and gasped in shock and horror. Severus' eyes had widened and he gasped. Harry reeled back and sat in the corner in his hand was a elegant foot long dagger. Harry glared at all of them growling his eyes like a dragons glowing killing curse green. "F-father? What's going on?" Harry looked over to the door curiously at the little version of Lucius.

"Nothing Draco go back to your room." Lucius commanded him, Harry made a split second decision and lunged at Draco twisting his arm behind his back and placing the blade at his throat. "Draco!" Narcissa yelled. They all had their wands out and pointed at Harry. "Back away from the fireplace or else." To punctuate his threat he pushed it harder against Draco's neck a small bead of blood sliding down the blade. They moved out of the way and Harry walked slowly toward it. Grabbing some flew powder he threw it into the fire place. "Shadow Castle _Evascerus" _He threw Draco in first and quickly followed the last thing he herd were the adults calling Draco's name.

* * *

Yay! I finished sorry it took so long to post/fix **please leave a comment**! ! ! ! !


End file.
